


Harry Potter is a Bloody Hypocrite (And So Am I)

by kyischaotic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco writes Harry a letter, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness, That he didn't entirely intend to send, but house elves have a funny way of finding your letters and sending them anyway, kudos to the person who can spot the lord of the rings reference ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyischaotic/pseuds/kyischaotic
Summary: A short drabble I did back in June of 2018 in which Draco writes a letter to Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry,_

_Here I am, sitting and reading by firelight, the daily prophet rustling in my grasp. I can’t help but frown. There you are, smiling and waving. I’ll never understand how you tolerate it. It’s wearing you down, isn’t it? I can see it now._

_How long can you fake a smile before it cracks I wonder? It must be exhausting, holding the world together with your smiling mouth; telling people everything will be alright when you’re far from it yourself._

_Bloody hypocrite._

_How long will you keep it up? How long until you shut down completely? How long until you realize how unhappy you are? How unhappy you’re making yourself?_

_I want to enter the picture and hex some sense into you. I want to scream and argue with you until we’re hoarse. I want to snap you out of being everyone’s “Golden Boy” and “Savior”. So that maybe you’ll realize what you’re denying yourself. So that maybe you’ll realize there are people who genuinely care about you._

_Because there are, you just have to let them in. You have to stop being strong for everyone else. You don’t owe them a damn thing. Be strong for yourself, but also learn to be weak. Learn to lean on others, to accept their help._

_I’ve kept in contact with Lovegood, which may come as quite a shock to you. Or perhaps she’s told you about the odd friendship we formed during her time at my family's Manor. I never know with her. Regardless, I may have asked after you more than once and have a fairly clear grasp on how much of an idiot you’ve been recently. (Not that it comes as much of a surprise.)_

_I also read your interview in Lovegood’s paper, you know. You were so adamant about your friends receiving as much if not more recognition than you for your achievements over the past seven years. That you could never have done any of it without their help and support. And yet, here you are, pushing them away when you need them most._

_I can’t hope to ever understand you. But here I am realizing I want to._

_I want to be one of those people you can lean on. I want to tell you jokes, to bicker with you, to laugh with you. I want to draw out one of your radiant, genuine smiles and know that it was because of something I did._

_I want to apologize. I want to thank you. But most importantly, I want us to start over. And perhaps this time you’ll take my hand?_

_All I ever wanted was to be your friend, Harry. Though I like to think my motives have improved since I was eleven._

_And sure, it might be a bit of wishful thinking. But I’m a little tired of doing what is expected of me. I’m sure you can understand that more than anyone. Which is why it pisses me off that you continue to be what other people want you to be. Aren’t you sick of it after a lifetime of being Dumbledore’s loyal dog?_

_Though who am I to talk. It took me sixteen years to realize I needed to be my own person, and another year to actually try to be. I’m telling you to lean on people despite pushing my own friends and family away._

_Maybe I’m telling you this because I don’t want you to end up the same as me. Maybe I’m just a hypocrite. I suppose we both are. Perhaps I’m simply talking to myself and it conveniently applies to you as well. It really is much easier to point out flaws in others, especially those of which you have yourself._

_I think we have more in common than we realize. Maybe that is why I am so drawn to you, because I can see some of myself in you. Though that’s not much of a compliment and is probably the last thing you want to hear given who I am and what you likely think of me._

_I do wonder, if you ever think of me that is, what you think of me. Have you ever bought a Daily Prophet simply because I was featured on the cover? Do you ever wonder where I disappeared to this past year? If I was even still alive?_

_That’s one more thing we have in common I suppose. The constant butting into our personal affairs. And they wonder why they go weeks, or months in my case, without seeing us in public._

_It’s fucking ridiculous._

_I like to imagine how those bastards would react if they saw the two of us together in public, you treating me civilly despite our history. What kind of nonsense would they pull out of their arses to turn it against me whilst painting you as the victim? What stories would they spin about me using my “Evil Death Eater Magic” to trick you into being my friend to boost my reputation?_

_I do hope that if we became friends you would know it’s not because I’m shallow enough (or at least not anymore) to use your reputation like that. Though I have no right to expect you to think that, I reckon, even if you are the epitome of a righteous Gryffindor and give people far more chances than they deserve._

_Maybe it’s selfish of me to ask for one more chance from you. Maybe I don’t deserve it. But I’m nothing if not persistent. (About the only_ good _quality I seem to have acquired from my father) I’ve waited eight years, have I not? Desperately hoping that one day we could put everything behind us._

_So now here I am sitting by my fireplace, writing a letter to my childhood rival asking for forgiveness and another chance._

_Maybe you won’t even read this once you see who it is from. Maybe it won’t even reach you._

_Or maybe, just maybe..._

_You would do me the honor of joining me for a pint at a Muggle pub this Friday? Say, half-past eight?_

_No reporters, no wizards to recognize who we are._

_Just us._

_Two old rivals catching up over a drink. Two new friends meeting for the first time. Whatever it is._

_Of course we’ll argue, we’ll touch on sensitive subjects by accident, hell it could be a completely awkward disaster. But you and I have never been ones to back down from each other’s challenges, now have we?_

_Unless of course you’re scared, Potter?_

_Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy_


	2. Chapter 2

_You wish, Malfoy._

_Sincerely,  
Harry Potter_

_P.s. I’ve heard The Prancing Pony is quite good. Care to see if the rumors are true?_


End file.
